


Where It's Coldest

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, hyde being kind of a jerk, these two do their usual fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde moves in together with Licht and decides to get back at him for always waking him up at 5am with his piano playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It's Coldest

Moving in together with Licht had been one of the few good things that happened to Hyde recently.  
After loosing his job and being kicked out of his apartment he had been prepared to call one of his relatives and ask to stay for a while, but suprisingly Licht had offered that he could move in with him.  
It was already rare for Licht to do anything for him at all, so he could say that it had been a surprise to hear the offer.  
A very pleasant surprise.

He had been living with Licht for a week now and it somehow felt as if they both finally got used to each others' routines.  
Hyde couldn't really say that he liked being woken up every day at 5 in the morning by Licht playing the piano as if his life depended on it, but he was getting used to it. He had given up complaining after receiving a kick to his shin every time and Licht telling him to "shut up and stop complaining" since it wasn't his apartment.  
Still, being woken up that early every day was getting to him and he had decided to finally get back at Licht for that.

-

Licht had had a rough day and just wanted to sleep when he finally got home.  
It was silent when he entered the apartment and took off his shoes and jacket, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.  
If Hyde had decided to go out for the day then that was even better.  
He let himself fall down onto the couch and closed his eyes. Finally he had a moment of peace and quiet to himself. Since Hyde had moved in, every day had been loud and turbulent and filled with both of their bickering. He didn't regret letting him move in - even though he did have the urge to strangle him a few times more than unusual - but being able to relax like this was just what he needed at the moment.

-

Licht was awoken by the feeling of something being placed on his chest.  
He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before he was able to see what was going on.  
Hyde was leaning over him, a bottle of milk in his hand. On the left side of his chest was another bottle, right next to a packet of cheese.

"Ah, Licht, you're awake!" Hyde said while a grin spread over his face.  
Licht knew that grin all too well and his eyes narrowed immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously while sitting up, the milk and cheese falling down on the couch next to a glass of jam.

"Well," Hyde began, "our refrigerator broke and," he took a step forward and pressed the bottle against Licht's  chest, right where his heart was, "I'm just putting the food where it's the coldest."

Stunned, Licht blinked at Hyde a few times.

Did he just...?

"Die, you shit rat!"

Hyde's smirk was the last thing Licht saw before the other was running off in the general direction of his bedroom.  
Another curse on his lips, he quickly gave chase.

Licht caught up with Hyde before he even arrived at his room.  
He wanted to deliver a kick to the other's shin that would hopefully hurt for the next weeks, but he had been running much too fast and before he could even try to prevent it he crashed into Hyde and they both landed on the floor.

The fall hadn't really hurt Licht thanks to a certain human cushion that was now groaning beneath him.

"Liiiicht that hurt!" Hyde whined while clutching the back of his head.

Propping himself up on his arms, Licht glared down at the other.

"It better."

"Aw, Licht, don't be so _cold_!"

The smirk that crept back onto Hyde's face made Licht's anger flare up even more.

"Shut up, you fucking asshole! I hope you die!"

The other only pursed his lips in a fake pout which made Licht really want to punch his face.

"I hate you, you shit rat!"

"No, you love me." Hyde responded and pulled him down into a kiss.

As soon as both of them locked lips, Licht could feel his anger starting to melt away.  
Not only his anger, but also his thoughts until there was only the feeling of Hyde's lips on his.  
An amazing, breathtaking, addicting feeling.

When Licht finally broke away from the kiss, his face was flushed and hot and he was out of breath.  
He stared down at Hyde whose face was stretched into that grin again and he was able to get a tiny bit of his anger back.

"You're still an asshole!" Licht said, but it didn't sound as insulting as he would have liked.

"You love me for it."

Hyde sat up, so Licht was now sitting in his lap and Licht could feel his lips getting caught in another kiss.  
This time he wasn't as unprepared as before, so after a few seconds he pushed the other away.

"Stop trying to pacify me with kisses!" Licht grumbled while he got up and walked over to Hyde's bed.

"But it works," the other answered, quickly following after Licht.

Letting himself fall down onto the bed, Licht sighed and closed his eyes. He was still tired and this whole ordeal had just added to that.  
Now he just wanted to sleep.  
He lay there for a few moments before letting out a groan and opening his eyes.

Hyde was standing in front of the bed, an uncertain look on his face.  
Sighing, Licht turned around so that he was facing the wall, making some room on the relatively small bed in the process.  
Only seconds later he could feel a weight on the mattress behind him and a pair of arms encircling his waist.  
Licht could feel himself drifting off to sleep, when suddenly a question formed itself in his mind.

"Is the fridge really broken?"

The loud laugh that he got as a response earned the other the painful feeling of Licht's elbow connecting with his ribs.

 


End file.
